


She'd Burn The World For You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Prompt:3-5 words to describe Maria: Nice, strong, balanced, and caring3-5 random words: sun, rocks, throw, grass, and window





	She'd Burn The World For You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/N/N: Your Nickname

You were everything she wasn’t and while Maria always hated that damn saying, “Opposites attract.”, she couldn’t find it in herself to hate you.

If she was strong, it was because she didn’t want to imagine a world where you weren’t there with her, so she made sure to train around the clock.

If she was balanced in her personal and professional lives, it was because you would be at home most nights after saving lives at the hospital and watching the twin girls you two adopted together.

If she was nice, it was because she saw in your eyes the kindness neither of you received growing up, and she made a promise to you the day you two met that you’d be treated with the utmost respect. All because you showed her that she was worthy of such compassion and love and have continued to do so in the years you married one another.

If she was caring, it was because she felt safe to be vulnerable with you and your daughters. At work, she was all tough and no sense of humor. She knew being distracted and not prepared could easily cause mass casualties. But at home with you and your daughters, she could show her kind of caring in a way she would never show anyone else, unless you two happened to have more children together, then those children would be the exception as well.

————————————————

Maria was the woman she was today because she loved you. She loved you so much, she had to make new rules. Rules that would’ve never come into fruition until she had met you. Rules like Rule #18 - Always come home every night you aren’t away on a mission, and Rule #33: Spend at least two hours on the weekend with each child separately so they know how much you love them. These rules were possible because of you. Her Y/N/N.

But now?

Seeing the house you two shared shattered in pieces with your body thrown on the grass? The very grass where just yesterday you had told her the IVF worked?

Maria’s sun. Her reason for being nice, caring, strong, and balanced was taken immediately to the quinjet to be stabilized. Fortunately, your daughters were at school and would be secured and taken to safety ASAP. Once Maria got direct confirmation (both verbal and visual), she told your daughters that she would come get them in a few hours.

Maria then put her tablet away and pulled out her phone and called for backup. Because with the carnage she would unleash, she wanted the world to never forget the pain they had caused her.


End file.
